Leaving faith behind
by Fritzy1999
Summary: Charity Swan, head maid to an Irish lord, finds herself leaving with her son to London to start a better life. their she finds herself soon tangled into the lives of the Phantomhive family and their butler Sebastian Michaelis. Struggling to both provide and be a mother, Charity takes up Elizabeth offer to become a maid at their manor, but will this truly solve her problems or cause
1. Leaving home

_December 4 1892_

Cold, it's all I could feel. The wind blew harshly outside my window; looking out into the dark sky I became lost in thought. _Such an ominous night, I wonder what misfortune is befalling on the poor soul._ Sighing tiredly I leave my cold window sill and head to my tattered mattress. Wrapping myself in the worn out blanket I fell into a dark slumber.

 _Blood, thick liquid stained every inch of the room. The rooms only light came in the form of a stream of moonlight, welcomed by the remains of a once elaborate curtain. Death, the strongest aroma smothering the small room began to suffocate the only living resident, a child. Sitting in a large pool of blood next to two mangled bodies the child wept._

 _The once recognizable lady and her husband now stain the rug dark crimson. The cries from this now orphaned child echo off the walls, this once cheerful child is known as Lady Charity Amalie Swan. Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew in through the window; the entrance banged open and rushed in a man. Prying the crying child of Lord and Lady Swan, the man rushed Evelyn to safety...at least that's what she thought it would be..._

Sitting up and gasping for breath I twirl my head every which way. Breathing a sigh of relief I saw from my window that it was just before dawn, I get out of bed and start my daily chores before the lord of the house awakens. _Nightmares are such frivolous things. Though this seemed too real, perhaps a memory? Huh, might as well get started._ Moving quietly not to disturb the body lying beside me I grabbed my supplies and left the room.

Getting to work on washing the windows, dusting and sweeping I finished by half past seven, deciding it was time to start breakfast I began cooking my lords favorite blueberry pancakes with rich French syrup, sunny side up eggs, chewy with a crunch butcher fresh bacon and sausages, whole grain toast with black berry jam, and finally my lords favorite earl grey with a squeeze of lemon tea.

Finishing up my work I placed the food on a try and headed to wake my master. Climbing the huge winding stairs I made it to the second floor. Entering the fifth door on the left in the right wing I softly knocked. Hearing a muffled come in I open the door and greeted my lord with a strained smile. "Good morning my lord, I have brought your breakfast."

I said as I set it on his small table. I am the servant and head Maid to Lord Jarid Campford, an Irish immigrant that came to London to expand his business. Stepping away from the table I waited as my lord got out of bed, disheveled, and sat in his seat. Slowly I took off the lid to his breakfast and gently poured his tea. Nodding his head in thanks he started eating. Looking away as Lord Jarid ate. I let my thoughts drift.

 _I have to go to the store today, we're in dire need of more tea, meats, vegetables, and cleaning items and Ryker needs to learn the route soon._ Hearing my lord clear his throat I met his gaze. "Yes My lord?" I ask politely. "I must inform you Charity that I will be on business for the next two days and I am putting you in charge of taking care of the mansion." he spoke clearly.

I bowed and answered with a 'yes m'lord' before clearing his dishes and taking them to the kitchen to be washed. Coming back up to change the masters' sheets and lay out his cloths I enter his room after a knock. Getting straight to work, I successfully made the bed and help my lord dress in a slim fitting white shirt, black vest, black slacks, brown jacket, leather shoes and dark brown tie. Once the mornings' routine was finished I started cleaning the entire mansion top to bottom.

Once done I sought out my Lord to inform him of my departure to the store. Finding him in his study I softly knock. "Come in." opening the door silently I stepped in the room. Lord Jarid looked up for a moment from his paper work. "Yes Charity, is there something you need?" he asked. Bowing in respect I answered

"Yes my Lord, I request to for Ryker and I go to town and buy some food and cleaning items to stock up the shelves. I find it's about time Ryker learned the route and help buy needed supplies, I promise we won't be long sir." I finished with a bow. My Lord nodded his head and waved me off with a flick of a hand, granting me permission.

Bowing again before leaving I hurried out of the room. Heading down to the staff area I found Ryker in the kitchen. "Ryker," I spoke see turn his head and nod in acknowledgment with a smile "We are going to town, so go get your cloak. Quietly please." he nods and heads off to our room. I follow him and find my cloak and snatch two baskets. Exiting the building we headed to the stables and saddled my mare Periwinkle. Straddling our mare I kicked her side and set off. Reaching the 45 minute walks trip in less than half the time on horseback.

Entering the market I quickly and efficiently school Ryker on the items we needed, how to find them, which shops are better and so on, until we gathered everything. Before heading for the exit I stopped when a bouquet of Burnt Orchids caught my eye. The normally dark red to white orchids were a peculiar colour, instead of red they were a deep navy fading to a pale blue.

Mesmerize by the fading effect I slowly leaned in to smell the bouquet. Suddenly a set of whisper's and a tugged on my skirt stopped me in my tracks. "Did you hear about Lord Jarid?" "Oh it's tragic really!" "Poor soul had no idea what happened." "Do you know who did it?" "Scotland yard found the footman standing over the lord with a crazed look, said he tried to run and fought against the restrains." "So sad..'" gasping in shock I grabbed Ryker's out stretched hand and rushed to the mare before galloping back to the mansion.

Reaching the mansion the entire premises was surrounded by cabbies. Jumping off my horse I told Ryker to stay put, I rushed to the men forming a line. One of the officers noticed me "Oi! Miss Pedestrians aren't permitted on the land." he yelled. "I'm the head maid of the house please you must tell me what has happened to my Lord." I pleaded. The officer sighed. "Well Miss it seems that your co-worker murdered your Lord. The reason in doing so is still unclear. My deepest condolences to your Lord Miss." standing in utter shock my mind went blank.

Suddenly I steeled my expression. "Thank you, officer. May I ask how long the rest of you squad will be on the premises?" I asked, the officer replied with a curt two more hours. Sighing I stepped back and towards the horse and curious boy. "Ryker, it seems that our lord Jarid has been murder." I say quietly Ryker looked shock but nodded his head in understanding. He came down from Perri and gave me a hug. "We'll have to move darling, you know that right?" "I know Mama…but we will be fine" he spoke softly and reassurance washed over me, enough that I smiled.

Once it was all over, I was permitted in our once called home. Sigh in despair and relief I looked at the crime scene. "Well this definitely is a bloody mess. Stupid fool, what was he thinking shooting the lords brains out on the carpet? He knows better." I mutter to myself. Deciding that there's no need to clean the mansion, I headed to my sleeping quarters.

Once entering the dark room I grab my worn satchel and a bag, stuffing my journal, an extra dress, and clothes for Ryker, saved up coins and my favorite books from my deceased lords' library I fetched another bag to store water and food. Once done with my packing I head out side to my son and the horse. Where we are going I had no idea all I knew was that we had to leave.

 _Running away from someones sin real is easy, running away from your own isn't. Misfortune however is an inevitable sin that is impossible to stray from._


	2. Birthday present

**Charity POV**

A few days have passed since our departure, during that time I had come to realize that one, we were homeless, two, our food was getting low and three, Periwinkle was leading us to London. All three reasons unsettled me, especially since I never liked London, but it's the only place to go for now, hopefully there we can find a place to stay and I find work, so there won't be worry.

Finally reaching London, Ryker and I got off our mare and headed to the stables outside of the gates to feed and water her. Eating the rest of our own food we trekked into the city. Noises and smells over whelmed my senses, along with the local noblewomen extravagance colored outfits bustling about. Sigh in contentment I guided everyone to the nearest inn. "Ryker please waits out here with the horse while I ask for lodging." I received a nod before entering the building.

Going up to what I assumed was the front desk I waited for the lady to look up. "Hello how may I be of service?" she asked "Yes, hello, I would like to rent a room for a few nights with my son and have our horse in the stable." I answered politely "Ok, well we have one room free so all I need is your name and the money to pay for It.' nodding to her I signed the information sheets and went to fetch my son.

For the next few days Ryker and I stayed at the inn and had managed to find work at a local store and horse stable. Ryker would come with me at dusk, while I worked the stocks and register he would take care of feeding, watering and grooming the horses in the stable next to the building. We have finally saved up enough money to buy our own little apartment; Ryker was thrilled to finally leave that stuffy old inn.

It's been 2 months since we, Ryker and I, left Campford manor and started living in London. So far everything has been going excellently. "Ryker," I called "get your coat, were heading out. Hurry up now." "Yes mum. 'Ere we goin'?" he asked. "To the market we need break and eggs. Also what have a told you about your speaking habits?" "Speak with a clear and none slurred voice, to sound like a proper gentlemen." He replied in a monotone voice. Smirking at my 8 year old son I ruffled his obsidian hair. "Very good."

Going down the streets of London have always given me a head ache, the noise and polluted air drive me bonkers. Finally reaching our destination I turn to Ryker. "Alright, here's some coins to buy the groceries, I have to make a stop at the fabric shop, I'll meet you back at the statute in town square at 1 0'clock sharp." Ryker nodded his head and set off. Sighing in relief I head towards the toy shop instead of the fabric store.

I entered the shop and started searching or an adequate birthday present. _Hmmm, what should I get him? Honestly this would be so much easier if he wasn't so much like his father..._ I let my mind drift to a time where I was happy and free. _Oh snap out of it you twit!_ Shaking my head I spotted a small object on top of a shelf. Grabbing the object and inspected it. The object itself was small, on a silver chain and circular with a five point star in the middle. Biting my lip I clutched it in my hand and set off to look for another item.

 _Something lost can' be found by looking, but by forgetting it was there all along waiting to be found._

 **A/N; okay second chapter up woo hoo! hope you guys like it i will try to update once a week or every two weeks depending on my homework intake.**

 **also i need help finding a paticular Naruto story. the story it self starts off with Naruto at Ichirukas, but is cornerd by two older ninjas. the ninjas hurt Ayame who was trying to save Naruto. Naruto then lost it and developed a type of rennigan that instead of involves corpses uses chakra gravity levels, chakara elemental beast and cool purple smoke powers. Naruto is also trained by Kurama through a blood clone and Jaraiya the sannin. sooooo if anyone can give me the tittle of this story it would greatly be appreciated and i will let you make a character for this story or my other story Hidden Little Monster.**


	3. Phantomhive Dame

Finally exiting the toy shop I went towards the town square statue. On the walk there I allowed my mind to wonder... _Hopefully Ryker will enjoy his gifts, there not much but they should be adequate for him_. Looking around I notice people gathering of into to distance. _Hmm wonder what the fuss is over there?_ Shaking my head I found myself in font of the statue, and spotted Ryker sitting on the edge with the groceries.

Smile I walked over to him. "How's the shopping go Ryker?" he looked up at me quickly and smiled "Pretty good mum, there as some hassle between the cashier and a costumer but other then that it was good." I nodded in understanding. Looking of again to the gathering crowed, I frowned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryker looking over there to. "What do you suppose is over there darling?" he gave a thoughtful look "it's the Phantomhive's opening of a dame, I would like to go, see the structure of the wall."

 _Wouldnt't hurt to take a look._ I nudged my son and nodded my head in the direction of the crowed. "Alright up yea get, we'll take a few minutes look, no longer understand?" I asked, Ryker smiled broadly and practically ran to the crowed. I followed after him so not to loose him. Reaching the platform I wandered aimlessly for my son. During this time I realized that all the people here were nobleman with their wives and children. I suddenly felt like I was under dressed and improper in their presence. Searching frantically for Ryker I accidentally bumped into a women. A women I knew very well.

The women herself was beautiful, with soft blonde wavy hair falling down her shoulders small features and light grey eyes and I sturdy physique, the only blemish is the dark scowl she was giving me before her eyes widen in shock and a sly grin replaces the scowl. "Why Charity it's been so long since I've last seen you. How's that lord of yours been?" watching me closely.

I put on a smile, "Oh hullo my dear cousin Bethany, it has been to long, oh you must not of heard the news, Lord Jarid has passed over a month ago, I'm afraid." looking upset. She gazed sympathetically for a moment. "I see, anyway.-she looked me over- dear god what on earth are you wearing?" she asked appalled. Confused I ask "whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

She snorts "My dear cousin its improper of a girl of your status to wear such...degrading cloths. you should be wearing the best like myself." my face flushed. "Well I apologies dear Bethany but if you don't remember I lost everything to my greedy family members including your mother and father. Now if you'll excuse me I have my son to find." I turn to leave but heard her say,

"Oh that's right you did have that bastard child, humph its disgusting if you ask me being with a man and he leaves you with child. Honestly it's a disgrace, such child would never be as good as my own son Scott. Did you-" "shut your bloody mouth! Don't you dare talk about my son like that you half wit! My son is more intelligent and kind then your son will ever be, he is not a bastard, I was married when I had him, yes my husband left me, so he is not a bastard child." I growled at her. She seemed taken backed and started opening and closing her mouth.

Suddenly a cry was heard, turning around I spotted the figures, one girl and two boys, one of them was Ryker. From mine and Bethany's view it seems the other pudgier boy was grasping the girls wrist and yanking her away from Ryker, she squealed in pain and tried releasing from his grip. Bethany gasped, I turned to her "You where saying?" she flushed in rage. Smirking I watched as Ryker takes a hold of Scotts wrist and releases his grip on the girl,

"Look at your son man handling my son ad his fiance! Charity teach your boy proper manners how dare he be aggressive towards my son!" she spoke, while I watched The girl run off towards a taller man with obsidian hair, Ryker going towards me both leaving Bethany's son throwing an outrageous tantrum by he food tables, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow after she accused my son. Before I could speak though...

 _Respect is earned not given to, forgoing ignorance and arrogance will lead to your own demise._


	4. Lost Love

**Update cuz I haven't in awhile and I felt bad for leaving everyone high and dry. Remember R &R plz**

"Pardon my intrusion Mrs. Cross but it seems clear to my wife and I that, your son was 'man handling' my daughter." a deep voice spoke from behind us, turning around fast, I saw non other then lady and lord Phantomhive standing with such grace and elegance I felt out of place. Bowing my head slowly I straightened my back and watched Bethany squirm under the lords intense indigo gaze. Lady Elizabeth stood there smiling at her daughter and taller man in the distance.

Bethany proceeded to explain the scenario to Lord Phantomhive , I Took a calming breath I wrapped my arm around Ryker once he was close enough and waited patiently. Clearing his throat Lord Phantomhive set a hard glare on Bethany, but instead of him speaking it was Lady Elizabeth that had. "I don't care what you have to say Mrs. Cross, what I do care about is you spreading false tales about my daughters betrothal with your son and that your son bruised my daughters wrist." Bethany was taken aback and was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Blushing in embarrassment and anger she turned sharply and stalked off to her son.

While this transpired I let my gaze wonder to the tall man in a butler suit. Looking him over I noticed his obsidian hair, brown reddish eyes similar in shape and colour to my sons. He had a lanky build but had an atmosphere of someone very powerful. Glancing back up to his face I saw a smirk that I could never forget. Suddenly I realized who was standing in front of me.

There in all his demonic glory was a man I haven't seen in over eight years. The man who I once loved, the man that head asked for my hand, the man who I can still call my husband, the man that is the father to my son. The man Sebastian Michaelis; Phantomhive's loyal butler was there on this bloody dame standing and smirking at the chain of event and all I could do was stare.

Love once lost can be found, but never truly wanted


	5. Unexcpected savior

**Sorry for my absence, I forgot my laptop at home this week. Any way, new chapter up and it is in Ryker point of view yay! Also i have another surprise for all my lovies, Two chapters in one day!**

 **Ryker POV**

Waiting for mum seemed like forever was passing by. _Where was she? She's such a handful always taking to long for a simple task such as going to the seamstress._ I thought dejectedly. Looking at my surroundings and noticed a crowed forming by the new damn. Tilting my head in curiosity I began to imagine what could be going on. "How did the shopping go Ryker?"

Turning quickly I smiled at my mum. "Pretty good mum, though there was a hassle between a customer and the clerk, other then that it went splendid." I turned back to the crowed. It dawned on me that the Phantomhives made that new dame so it must be them that are gathering a crowed.

Looking longingly at the plat form I felt a need to explore the small area. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mum sigh. "What do you suppose is over there darling?" I gave a thoughtful look "It's the Phantomhive's opening of their new dame, I would like to go, see the architect of the project." I told her honestly. She sighed again and turned to me with a tired smile "Alright up yea get, we'll take a few minutes look, no longer understand?" I smiled broadly and practically ran to the crowed. Ducking and dodging the moving aristocrats, in their over expensive and goofy outfits, I reached the metal fence.

I stood on the bottom bars and peered at the work in front of my eight year old eyes. There in front of me was a beautiful semi-circle wall, the surface seem impeccable and almost smooth if touched. Water flowed through thin slits on the dame and cascaded down and calm waterfalls. The scene was outstanding and took my breath away. Sighing I became lost in thought, dreaming of days filled with ideas, drawings and models of future buildings I plan to create. An argument cut me fro my thoughts.

Turning around quickly I immediately saw two people around my age. The boy was pudgy and would have been acceptably dressed if not for the large amount of cake frosting all over his shirt and face. The other...was a girl. She from what I could make out, had long golden curls that cascaded down her back, like the waterfalls behind me. Her skin looked as smooth as the sculptures stone and I had the urge to touch her gently. I had yet to see her eyes but from her body language the girl was annoyed with the boy.

I stayed where I was and watched the interaction, with curiosity. Slowly I began walking towards the duo and heard their argument. "-stop denying the facts Adeline, my mum *munch* and your mum have made *munch* a betrothal and we *munch* are engaged to be married once old enough." the girl Adeline scrunched he nose in disgust and began "My mother would never-" "But she did, are you not understanding me?" Adeline turned red "as I was saying before you interrupted me. My mum would never allow this to happen Scott. Especially not with a disgustingly mannered brat such as yourself! I'd rather marry a commoner, then marry you!"

Scott , the boy, turned red and grabbed Adeline's writs. My eyes widen when I heard her squeak in pain and see her eyes well up with tears. Rushing over I grabbed his wrist. Scott made a startled noise, I slowly looked up at him glaring "Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat a lady with manners?" he flushed again and retched his hand out of my grasp. "How dare you criticize me commoner! You will pay for hurting me, my mother will have you punished!" he spoke angrily, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't care who your mother is, she is of no importance to your treatment to this young lady. Now apologize to her." shrieking in outrage Scott started stomping his feet and wreaking the refreshment table. Shaking my head _Oh bloody hell, his mother must spoil him far to much, if he's this big of a twit._ I watched Adeline run of to a tall dark haired man. _Weird that man seems familiar._  
Scrunching my nose in disgust at the boys tantrum I walked up to my mum. Standing here with my mum, was who I assumed to be Scotts mother and lady and lord Phantomhive. Standing quietly I payed no mind to their conversation, until Scotts mother raced over to her son, but instead the tall man from before.

The man must have sensed my staring and glanced over. For a second his eyes widen and his face slacked, it went unnoticed by everyone except my sharp eyes. Looking at him I realized that I looked almost identical to the man. This made me wonder who he was, more so when I heard my mum gasp and grip my shoulders tightly as she to looked at the man. Questions ran threw my head at super speed but one that repeated was _How does mum know him?_

A mind is used for creation, not destruction


	6. Phantomhive's head maidsince when?

**Second chapter of the day is up! Thank you all for reviewing and leaving feedback I greatly appreciate it and can't wait to hear more! ^.^**

 **Charity P.O.V**

I was putting Ryker to bed that night. "With his last breath fleeting upon him, belle looks into his eyes and spoke 'I love you.' He died in her arms knowing someone could love a beast." I finished reading. I looked to see Ryker biting his lip. "What's on your mind darling?" He look up, deep red eyes staring intensely back at my green ones. "What is the Phantomhive's butler to you mum?" He was blunt, not surprising. What did surprise me was his question. Sighing I replied "A very old acquaintance son, that's all." He nodded his head and laid to rest for the night. Getting up I tucked him in and kisses his forehead, "Night, my sweet son" before exiting his room.

Leaning against the wall I recounted the evening events. _After what seems like hours of staring I felt Ryker tug on my sleeve. "Mum, you alright?" Looking at him and blinking rapidly and looked around to see the Phantomhive's and HIM looking at me. Shaking my head I spoke "I'm fine Hun, just lost in thought." Turning to the Phantomhive's I gave a smile "Sorry for the inconvenience lord and lady Phantomhive, my sincerest apologies for her_ _behavior_ _, she's always been on the...eccentric side." Lady Elizabeth giggled in her hand, "Oh, its quite alright dear, we've been meaning to tell her that her illusion of us marrying our daughter off to her son was poppy-cock." giving a small grin I looked at the little girl by her side. she quirked an eyebrow and looked towards Ryker. "mhm." everyone turned to the tall man, Phantomhive's butler Sebastian. "Yes, Sebastian?" Earl Phantomhive said, "Pardon my intrusion, but you have an important document to look over this afternoon, and the Lady Elizabeth and Miss, Adeline are late for their afternoon tea." nodding the Earl held out his hand for his wife._

 _Before I could bid them goodbye, Ryker tugged on my sleeve for me to lean down and whispered, "Mum, can we go soon, you have to get to work in twenty minutes." my eyes widen for a second, I gulped "Hehe, about that dear, um you see, my boss fired me." I whispered back and went on "But it'll be fine, I'm looking for another one this evening." he nodded grimly and turned forward. straightening I found four sets of curious eyes on me. Coughing awkwardly, I looked around. Both the Countess and the Earl shared a glint in their eyes. "Oh Ciel it seems to me that we've had a lack of available hands at the mansion." spoke up Lady Elizabeth with a smile, he return it with a small grin "Why you are quite right Elizabeth, hmm what do you suppose Mrs. Swan, we should do?"_

 _Startled I looked at their faces, my face heated up before speaking "Well, Earl Phantomhive, if your short on staff the most logical choice would be to hire more members." Elizabeth grin widened "It's settled then!" "What is?" Ryker and I coursed in confusion. Ciel spoke this time "It seems my wife has taken a liking to you Mrs. Swan, so in her terms, would you care to be our new maid and your son a new butler/apprentice to Sebastian?" Before I could answer Ryker did for me "Yes! I mean, that would be splendid thank you sir." he bowed red in the face. sighing and shaking my head I agreed as well. "Perfect we will assign a carriage to get you tomorrow at noon, your son, yourself and both of your belongings. till then good day Mr. Ryker and Mrs. Swan." "It's Ms. Swan sir, I'm not married anymore, and thank you we will see you then good day." I finished. Ryker and myself bowed and scurried off._

 _Later that day, I scolded and praised Ryker on his behavior, before wishing him happy birthday and giving him his presents, a new fairy tale book and a pentagram necklace._ Needless to say he loved them both, which ended up with me reading him to sleep. sighing again I ran my fingers through my hair. looking out my window I whispered "Life has become a whole new adventure." before going to bed.

Life I once knew, Is lost forever.


	7. Phanomhive mansion

**Charity P.O.V**

Today's the day, the day when Ryker and I join the Phantomhive staff. Ryker is practically bouncing of the walls waiting for the carriage, I on the either hand am a mess. My nerves are shot and I cant seem to stop overly thinking the worst possible scenarios. My biggest fears are the staff not excepting my son, and about me not doing anything right. The Phantomhive's are well known for there perfection and both style and staff, so to ruin that ideal, is like ruining your life. Anyway back to the topic at hand, we are waiting.

Noon finally came around along with a gorgeous carriage. Ryker stood in awe before the carriage, and I was as well before hurrying him along. I reached for the carriage door, when another white glove hand did as well. Pulling my hand quickly away as if I had been shocked I looked up to find two mischief filled rust eyes stare down at me. Swallowing slowly I grasp the doors handle and pull it open and allow Ryker to enter then myself, before closing the door again. I watched as Sebastian smirks and leaps to the front of the carriage and jostles the horses to move.

For the next twenty minute Ryker and I were silent. I decided to gaze out the window and watch the world fly by before my eyes. Sighing in content I noticed Ryker fell asleep, smiling slightly I turned back to the window. _When will we get there? What if they don't like Ryker? Dear god what if they find out what he is?!_ thinking these thought I almost didn't noticed that we turned another corner to see an awing inspired mansion. Just the sight of the place took my breath away. Shaking my head I reached over and tried waking Ryker, but with no luck. Sighing with a grin I opened the door and turned into the carriage before lifting my son in my arms. Giving a slight huff sound I shifted his weight a bit and went to grab our bags, "Pardon me Ms. Swan but allow me to handle your bags." startled I looked over to see Sebastian reaching to grab our bags.

"Oh no its quite alright I have it, been doing this since I can remember its not trouble." I replied, he gave a small frown but took the bags anyway. Giving a small huff in annoyance, I started my trek to our new home. _Something tells me, we're not going to get along as swimmingly as I had hoped._ I think before entering through the large mahogany doors.

 **Sometimes asking for help isn't wanted but severely needed**


	8. The prestigious staff?

Entering through the Mahogany doors, I gaped in wonder at the interior of the room. The room was breathtaking, Tearing my gaze away from it, I followed Sebastian with Ryker still in my arms. Walking in silence I took in my surroundings, finally we reached a door. Sebastian then knocked three times, we waited patiently until we heard a faint 'come in', opening the door Sebastian allowed a sleeping Ryker and I to enter. I kept my head bowed, while conversation began, "Ah, Sebastian, I take it gathering our new staff was no problem?" "Yes, my Lord." I noticed Sebastian kneel before the Earl.

"Sebastian, Why is Ms. Swan holding Ryker?" asked the concerned voice of Lady Elizabeth, I heard him clear his throat, "My Lady, it seems Ms. Swan took it upon herself to carry her sleeping child, regardless of my offer." She gave a soft 'oh' at his answer. I felt my face warm, but kept my head bowed. I heard a throat clear and tilted my head up, looking the Phantomhive's in the eyes. Lady Elizabeth smiled softly and Earl Ciel kept glancing at my son.

"Dear, would you like Sebastian to take your son to your rooms so you my husband and I can go over the official stuff. Looking between the three I bite my lower lip lightly and reluctantly allowed Sebastian to take Ryker. straightening my posture after the weight was gone I quickly kiss Ryker's forehead and allowed him to be taken away. Facing the Phantomhive's I steeled myself for the long lecture.

 **1 hour later**

Closing the office door behind me softly, I made my way to my room, at least where I thought my room would be. Going down a dim hallway I heard a child's crying. Becoming alert I end up in front of a door and gently push it open. Peering in a saw it was Adeline, the Phantomhive's daughter, she seems to be having a nightmare from the tossing and turning she was doing. _Poor, child, she has had so mch happen to her in such a small amount of time._ Walking over to her bed I sat on the edge and started stroking her hair while murmuring a spell to get her calm. After five minutes of this Adeline fell back asleep. Smiling I left the room.

Finally making it down to the staff quarters I open the kitchen door to see mayhem. Pots and pans were being thrown all over the place, smoke was coming from the oven and food scattered all surfaces. Staring with my mouth agape, three figures scrabbled around me. "Oh dear, oh dear. Sebastian wont be pleased!" "Finny, Mey-rin, wheres the water I gotta put out the fire!?" "Bard, you know where not supposed to use that when cooking!" _And these are supposed to me the elite and perfect Phantomhive staff...I'm doomed._ Taking a calm breath I quickly got to work cleaning the disaster.

 **Secrets are the last thing on a persons mind, it's thoughts that lead to secrets that occupy a person mind.**


	9. Charity head maid

Take a deep breath while rolling up my sleeves, I watch the staff closely. Going over to an apron rack I quickly pull it over my head and tie it behind my back. Walking to the middle of the room I clear my throat loudly, this caught the attention of all three members. For a few seconds the froze, but soon hurried to attention in front of me, " 'Ello, my name is Charity Swan and I have been hired as the new head maid. Before for a continue I would like for all of you to tell me your names and what you do." They all nodded and the taller male of the three, who was smoking a cig, step forward "Bardroy, head chief at yer service." the female with overly large glasses spoke next "Mei-rin, yes I am Ms Swan, and I am the maid, yes I am." the last standing member is a short blonde with a hat, "Finnian or finny, gardener Ms Swan!"

Smiling softly at the three I look around once more. Directly my gaze at the three, "alright now that, that's out of the way. lets get to cleaning this mess up. Bard, clean the stoves and the bigger pots after you put your explosives away then you can mop the floor, Mei-rin you dust and wash the smaller dishes and I'll put them away for you, Finny you can move the heavier appliances while sweeping. Everyone understand there jobs? good get to work. After picking p their jaws they got to work.

Half way through the cleaning I heard the door open, turning slowly I see both Ryker and Sebastian coming through the door. _Strange, why would Ryker be with Sebastian?_ Shaking my head I smile at Ryker and headed over there. "Ryker , sweetheart what are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be exploring outside." Grinning up at me Ryker spoke "I was going to but Mr. Sebastian caught my attention and offered to show me the ropes, he said I'm supposed to be his apprentice!" he finished excitedly.

Nodding in agreement, I couldn't help but notice how Ryker and Sebastian would sneak looks at each other. _With any doubt, Sebastian wont take long to figure it out, if does I hasn't the bloody idea what to say._ "That splendid, now if you'll excuse me boys but i have a job to finish." turning around I saw Mei-rin, Bard and Finny almost finishing their jobs. Sensing something going wrong I watch as Finny, holding a cupboard, trip over Bard who was mopping. if the scene finishes it would end with Mei-rin getting crushed.

Not thinking about my audience, I rushed to the boys, catching Finny with the cupboard, I straighten him out and while spinning in time to push Bard away from Mei-rin the grabbing his forearm to keep him from hitting the ground. Mei-rin's surprise caused her to drop some tea cups, which I quickly used my foot to balance on my toes. Breathing out a sigh of relief. I flicked my toe and made the tea cups go airborne, before effortlessly catching them in my hand. Straightening myself up and putting the tea cups a ways, I looked around to see everything clean and organized.

Smiling at my task complete I face my three helpers, only to see them bowed "We are very sorry Ms. Swan!" startled, I lifted all their heads with a smile. "Why the bloody hell are you sorry, we got he job done, did we not? It was a small blunder, but we fixed it." they tired to protest but I held up my hand to silence them. "I gave each of you a job I knew you'd complete effortlessly, all we have to do is work on your awareness." I finished with a small smile. Mei-rin, Bard and Finny all grinned and saluted me with a 'Yes Ms. Swan!" Grinning myself, I turn to my audience and see Ryker bouncing up and down ad Sebastian with a neutral face, but as I locked eyes with him I saw both the emotions of Mischief and awe.

 **Perfection is achieve, not by one-self, but by the help of another.**


	10. Ryker hell of a butler

Shout out to both Brittany and Jillian is Otaku for your help on this chapter! Couldn't of done it without your help thank you so much!

 **Ryker POV**  
I woke up in a dark room, looking around in a daze it dawned on me that I was no longer in the old loft my mother and I rented out. _This is fantastic! Now mum doesn't have to worry about lodging and paying the rent on time!_ I couldn't help but cheer in my head, but then I sensed someone at the door. "Come in." I called, in walked in to my surprises was the butler, Sebastian I believe. I looked at him curiously, a nagging feeling was tugging at the back of my head, as if telling me, I knew this man, even though this is the third time I've met him. "I'm surprised, young sir, I've never had anyone told me to enter before I knocked." he spoke.

"You must be a very proficient butler if you can't be sensed easily, but don't take it to heart sir, I've always had sharp senses." I replied while scratching my neck nervously. "I see..." he paused a moment and looked me over. "Is there something you need of me, sir?" I asked steadily. His eyes locked with mine and the nagging started again. "Yes there is, M'lord, has request that you become my apprentice, I am here to start your training." surprised by this I quickly got out of the bed I was resting on, made it up, and turned around to find Sebastian leaving the room. walking quickly I caught up to him down the hall.

We continued walking down the hall and he explained to me what he does throughout the manor. "During you're time here Ryker, you will be following and watching me on how I do each task, I have an image to uphold and i will not be dragged down by one child's incompetence, do you understand?" he asked "Yes, sir." I replied, Sebastian gave me a look out of the corner of his eye, "I suppose you want me to ask question?" I mock ask him, "Indeed." he answers with a slight smirk. I gave him a neutral gaze, "I have non, so the point is fruitless, I understand that I must give my all or be left behind, in the end I simply must become...One hell of a butler." His eyes were wide and held a mischief within, looking at him I couldn't help but give a smirk of my own. "It seems i have my work cut out for me, you'll be the first person, I'll have high hopes in." Sebastian said before both of our faces went neutral once more.

Sebastian guided me through the whole manor, our tour came to an end and we decided to head to the kitchen and staff quarters. On the walk there I felt Sebastian's gaze linger on me, "Is there something you'd like to say, sir?" I asked. "Indeed there is, but please pardon my rudeness if they make you uncomfortable." I looked up at him and nodded for him to go on. "Why are you and your mother were in London, you both were obviously not of the local area?" Keeping my face neutral I answered "The last manor my mother worked at was Lord Jarid's, my mum took me out to learn how to do errends, when we found out our follow staff member, the foot man murder the lord.

Mum packed up everything we had and took us to the city to be able to make a living." "What about your father? Surely you have one." he then asked. I had to clench my fist at the mention of that coward. "Never met him. It's been me, mum and I since I was a babe, mum said he was an amazing man, on the darker side but never towards her. I could careless what side he's on, he's a coward and needs a bloody beating for laving me'mum. The day I meet that man is that day all hell is gonna be unleashed on him...literally." I whispered at the end. I was to focused in my murderous thoughts, I didn't realized we stood in front of the kitchen nor, see that Sebastian had an astonished look.

 **Sebastian POV**  
Standing in front of the kitchen door, I glance down at the boy beside me, he was lost in thought. I cough to grab his attention. "Right sorry, sir, got lost in thought." he answered sheepishly. I just nod. He then looks up at me "Mind me asking, wheres your family Sebastian?" my eyes widen slightly, I sigh and look down at him. "Ah well I did have a wife, she was a beautiful women Chestnut brown hair, bright green eyes, a beautiful smile." I got lost in her description imaging her before me. I frowned "Unfortunately something happened, a job you could say, and I had to leave her few months before she bared my child, I haven't seen her since, except for a the other day. Now I know she is alive and our son is both healthy and strong." He nods as if in understanding "Well, Sebastian someday you'll meet her, heck She'll probably find you and come right to your doorstep, Then I know you'll get the courage and finally talk to her." I smiled slightly at his childish optimism.

We entered the kitchen. To my very utmost surprise, everyone was working in an organized fashion. I stayed silent, when Charity spoke with Ryker and stood in astonishment on how graceful she was to fix the upcoming disaster. During that moment, I had stepped forward to block Ryker, I had a sudden feeling of protection over him. This was strange for me, after all a demons are immobile to human emotions _That's a lie._ I was taken aback from my thoughts. _You're lying, you bloody fool, you have loved, are still in love with your wife!_ My feeling for her no longer exist. _How dare you throw away everything she gave you, how dare you deny that Ryker is your son!_ Again I was shocked, looking him over quickly, I realize all the similarities we have, but it's not possible, I don't believe it, he cant be... _He is._ Looking at Ryker once more, I finally accept that he is... My son

 **Realization is both a virtue and a sin, it can enlighten a mind, and crush a soul.**


	11. Heat of the moment

**Charity POV**  
Days turn to weeks and weeks turned to months. Summer flew by quickly and everyone in the Phantomhive Home has been quiet and stress free. Ryker and I have managed to learn everything and Ryker has taken Sebastian's lesson like a fish to water. I'm worried that the more they spend time together the more Ryker will learn that His mentor is his farther. Unfortunately Sebastian has already came to me and made me aware that he knows.

He came to me a few days after the almost kitchen disaster. I was hanging the laundry out when I felt a familiar presence behind me, "'Ello Mr. Michaelis, may I help you?" I heard him chuckle and walk towards me, "Always so perspective my dear-" "I'm not your dear" "That is correct my apologies Ms Swan." He spoke with a frown. "What do you want Sebastian, I am terribly busy." I replied sharply, "Indeed, I was hoping to get your confirmation on something." My hands stopped and I looked at him quickly "What would this something be?" Dread filled my body as I awaited his answer. He smirked at me and gave me a bone chilling glare, "The confirmation that Ryker is my son." My eyes widen and I took a quick intake of breath. I tried to think of something to say or deny his accusation but I couldn't.

Instead I looked at my feet, "When did you figure this out?" I asked with a small voice, Sebastian growled and answered. "I've had a hunch since the dame incident but it was confirmed the first day you two started." I hummed in response, he continued "Were you ever going to tell me?" I fisted my hands and looked up at him with a scowl. In response I said, "No I wasn't! You didn't deserve to know when you left me alone, and left with out so much as a good explanation other then 'I have work to do'. You don't deserve the title of is father when you weren't there to see him grow up or says is first works or his first steps. You, Sebastian Michaelis may have helped create my boy but are never going to be his Father!"

Sebastian took a step back and gave me a look of astonishment, to soon his face contorted to a scowl and his eyes turn to a violet. I knew he was mad and for once I did not care, I huffed and looked back at my now empty basket and just glared at the ground. Sebastian growled and lifted my chin to meet his eyes, being forced to see the rage, hurt and...love behind them I bit my lip. I felt my eyes well up with tears, for the life of me I wanted to look away but _he_ wouldn't let me. Then Sebastian did the unexpected, he quickly tilted my face up and slightly to the left, he smashed his lips to mine.

"What do you mean Sebastian is my father?!"

The truth is painful, but necessary in this cruel world


	12. Explainations are never easy

**Charity POV**  
I stood pacing back n forth in front of him. I didn't know what to say or how to approach the obvious subject. He say that arms crossed over his chest waiting, patiently for some type of explanation. I knew I had to give him one one, but how to you tell your eight year old _son_ that his mentor s his _father_? Holding a hand to my forehead I stopped in front of Ryker. Taking a deep breath a voice not of my own spoke. "When were you going to tell me?" I stared dumbfounded at him with his blunt question but I should of foreseen it. Sighing again I try to find something to say.

"In all honestly darling, never." I finally spoke. I waited with baited breath on the obvious question, "Why?" rubbing my hands anxiously and letting out a shaky breath I tried answering. "I don't have a clear answer to give you sweetheart. when Sebastian left me I felt betrayed and alone, I had no clue when he was coming back and I didn't want you to know much about him. I couldn't stand the thought of you knowing exactly who your father was, yet him never knowing anything about you because he decided a job was more important than his family, I'm so sorry Ryker." I finished with a shaky breath. I couldn't stand any longer and sat on the edge of a chair holding my ashamed head in my hands.

I heard a shift in movement and footsteps coming towards me, suddenly I was engulfed by small hands of my son. Tired of holding back all my bent up emotions I let a few tears slip and hugged Ryker back, cradling him in my arms. "It's okay mum, I know y'meant well. Just wish it could have happened in a more appropriate way." he spoke with a slight shake in his voice, i nodded in agreement and lifted my head. Wiping away my tears I took Ryker's face in my hands and look at his sharp russet eyes. "I love you Darling, no matter what." I said with a smile, he grinned back with a quick 'Love you to mum."

Glad that this part of the conversation was over I turned towards my next one, Sebastian. Sucking in a hard breath I readied myself for this unforgiving encounter. Inclining my head to the two seats across from me, I gestured for him and Ryker to sit down. Steeling myself i got ready to speak again. "Most of your questions have been answered, is there anything else you'd like to know about _my_ son?" The man just smirked before speaking, "Indeed. Does 'your' son the same unique quirk as me?" I clenched my jaw at that, having a suspicion he'd want to know. "Possibly, but it seems he has more of _my talents_ then yours. anything else?" I quipped an answer.

Before Sebastian could go on Ryker cut in, "Oh do you mean how I can read from your book, Mum and create/control things? Oh I forgot to mention it the other day Mum but I've been having strong ergs to eat people with certain characteristic is that normal?" I stared slightly wide eyes and gaped mouth at him. Ryker not even nine years old, is already experiencing his demon side. Looking up a saw Sebastian smirk with such subtle cockiness, I had half a mind to go over there and removed it from his face. "It would seem, _our_ son has both of out talents, it'd be wise if we teach him in our respected areas of expertise, to help him grow properly. now wouldn't it _My Dear_." Ah damn it all to bloody hell!

Telling the truth and hoping, all ends well


	13. innocence is pure blood 1

**New Chapter! a bit of fluff between Ryker and Adeline, For some reason Ryker sounds older than being 9 and I couldn't fix it no matter how hard I tried, so please bare with me. anyway review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Ryker POV**  
"Ryker come help me please!" I heard Adeline yell from down the hall. I sigh in annoyance but walk down the hall hence I was summoned. "Yes Milady?" I asked in a polite voice. She was wearing a dark green petticoat dress today with her hair in a matching bow. "Can you help me receive that book?" She finished pointing to a red velvet back book on the third shelf. The title was Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, I passed the book to her, but she didn't take it.

I gave her a confused look and she looked sheepishly at me. "C-could you r-read it to me Ryker?" She stammers with a tinge of red. I chewed my lip "As you wish Milady" Her face light up and she scurried tot he arm chairs by her lite fireplace. She patted the seat next to her. Breathing in I walked over and sat down, and opened the book. She scooted closer until our shoulders touch and my face burned slightly. Coughing lightly I began the story.

"..." I closed the book and looked down at the sleeping girl on my shoulder, face relaxed in peaceful sleep, the innocence shown through and my heart ached knowing that out of the both of us only one of us has pure blood. _Why does the world have to hate me so?_ I thought over my mothers explanation on how Sebastian is actually my dad that left because he made a contract with lord Ciel.

I don't understand why he couldn't have just took her with him, honestly it's like he completely forgot my mother is a competent witch. Bloody fool had her heart broken for years, never once checking up on her, but suddenly demands to teach me his ways now? What about all the years he mist? God damn it all, why now? Why must the world crumble now? Sighing I looked once more at the angelic face that should not be present on a young girl but does.

Over the last couple of weeks, Adeline has grown on me, I have come to both enjoy and resent my service to her. I clutched my necklace that mother gave me for my birthday. One day I shall be strong enough, strong enough to control the power I posses, strong enough to protect her from...me.

Gently I shift my weight and catch Adeline's head in the crook of my shoulder, and place my other arm under her knees. Lifting the light weighted girl I walk slowly and carefully, not to disturb her, to her chambers and lay her on her bed. Placing the covers over her slumbering body I sigh once more and exit the room. Coming face to face with my father Sebastian.

I looked up at him, "Yes Mr Sebastian, do you need my assistance?" I asked politely.


	14. innocence is pure blood 2

**Two chapters in one day! Hope you all enjoy and review with good and bad criticism, I apologies now if I do not portray the amazing undertaker correctly he was so hard to write that i am ashamed at dialogue for him because he is to perfect like Sebastian.**

* * *

"Why yes Ryker I need your assistance with a delivery to the undertaker, My Lord has requested. Come now, we mustn't disappoint our Earl. We exit the building and load onto a carriage, heading straight for town. I looked over to Sebastien. "What is it at the undertakers that we need to do sir?"

He took a moment "We must ask the undertaker on the recent murder of a few young women, that the Lord is doing a case on." I nod in understanding. The case Sebastian was speaking of was a complex one. _Exeter Execution_ as Lord Ceil has dubbed it, consists of multiple kidnapping of young women for several days, only for them to turn up and high places hanging by rope. Scotland yard seems to think the hanging mean nothing, but Lord Ceil dismissed their thoughts and spoke of something else going on.

I guess he believes the undertaker will find something interesting on the bodies. The carriage stops in front of a short dusty building with grey writing on the sign _Undertaker_ , exiting onto the road I allow Sebastian to open the door. "'ello Sebastian what can I do for a bloke like you today, finally allowing me to make milord's coffin hehe." A bleach white haired man popped up from behind the counter. I flinch at his sudden appearance while Sebastian was unfazed. "Sadly no undertaker but I am concerned for you knew costumers." A gleam entered the unusual man's eyes.

"Aw yes the lovely mortals who I had to fix their delicate necks once more, poor dearies never got to learn the perfection of their slender joint heheheheh." His laughter stopped suddenly, "But I ain't in it for the coins Sebastian, you know me well enough, hehehe do me the honour of enjoying true laughter." Is this lunatic serious? Laughter is his payment? "Yes I figured you say that." Sebastian nodded and was about to say more, when the lunatic in grey robes cut him off. "As much as I love ye jokes Sebastian I want to see if the boy is as any good as you 're"

Sebastian looked down at me in expectation. I paled "I'm not much for jokes sir, me mum never said anything remotely funny, but I can give it a shot." Undertaker just giggled and urged on anyway. Sighing I began a joke I heard from a drunkard "There once was a woman from Que, who filled her vagina with glue, she said with a grin 'if they pay to get in, they'd pay to get out of it too" I finished with a hard blush on my face. Sebastian's eye were huge. The undertaker was laughing maniacally. "Hehehe, he sure is your son Sebastian hehehe, 'aven't laughed this hard in a long 'ile."

"Alright, so the ladies in rope are murdered before they are hanged." I raised my brow at that "Do you know what kills them?" I asked curiously. The undertaker put his chin in his hand "s'pose it be poison. though their ain't much laceration in the throat cavity, but their is something else that's strange." He spoke and moved towards a stack of papers bringing out a sheet and picture. The picture was of the inside an elbow. "This elbow belongs to one of yer vicy, can't remember 'er name but a puncture wound is present into he junction. I say that's were your murder weapon when into the kill."

I caught on to him suggesting it being a needle. I spoke up once more before Sebastian "So your suggesting a doctor or someone with the access of needles could be the one to cause the injection of poison?" Sebastian smirked with my theory agreeing silently. "Yes sir." I nod and turn to leave, "Thank your Undertaker see you again." I heard Sebastian speak. "Say high to milord for me Sebastian and Ryker, hope to see you in one of me coffins to." He finished with another gleam. I continue out to the carriage.

Entering the carriage once more, Sebastian and I sat in silence. "Ryker,' I glance over 'Have you thought of becoming a demon contractor, or do you manly focus on your spells?" He asked smoothly, I thought it over. "I figured I'd focus on spells since I don't know what being a contractor at 8 years old is smart." I spoke honestly. "I suppose that is smart. Are you willing to become a contractor when you are of age?" I looked at him skeptically from all the questions. "Are you thinking about asking my mother for forgiveness and mend her broken heart?" His brows rose high and looked away. "Your mother is to prideful to allow that to happen." He answered reluctantly.

"Still worth a shot considering how stubborn she made you out to be." I sniped back. His brow rose once more, "You never answered my question Ryker." I looked at him sharply "Yes." "yes what?" I sigh "Yes I thought of being a contractor when the time came." he made an 'ah' sound and turned forward again. "She's going to find out and join in y'know." I spoke finally "Who will?" he asked curiously "Mum, she loves a good mystery crime and wouldn't be able to contain 'erself."

He smile at the thought "Yes indeed, she was a women of fine curiosity that one. I looked in, and focused on his burning russet eyes, eyes similar to mine. "Why did you leave." I asked suddenly, Sebastian shifted uncomfortably "You speak like an older man that you are Ryker." he stated simply and I patiently waited for my answer. he sighed and caved in "Because I had to."

Sinners keep truths to themselves, but allow their lies run rampant?


End file.
